To the Future
by TheYJwriter
Summary: The kids are playing around and they find this weird machine that tells them they have to go back to the past so they can help the team who will soon be attacked. Will they save the team? Will they get back? Find out here! I rated k but tell me if i need to change it. (their might have been some rated T parts but I marked it)
1. Chapter 1 - What to Do?

**Hi guys! It's me E! So i hope your excited! This story blends in with my other story called The Grayson Life so you should check that out if you haven't already! Now i'll let you get on to the great story that lies beyond my babbling! Oh one more thing:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Young justice or it's characters! (I wish i did though then i would make a season 3) Anyways all i owe are the characters i created (Their kids) **

* * *

**To the Future**

Ages of the justice league: (Old team)

Dick: 30

Zatanna: 29

Wally: 31

Artemis: 30

Megan: 29

Conner: 30

Kaldure: 32

Raquel: 31

Ages of the future team: (Kids) -rember you must be 10+ to go on missions without your mentor-

Marie: 9

Giovanni: 5

Izzy: 10

Jaydon: 9

Mandy: 9

Collen: 9

Mindy: 4 (Megan and Collen had a new kid she's full martain)

Adam: 8

Lian: 11

Ben: 10 (Batgirl's kid)

**Mount Justice - _August__ 20, 2028_**

"Tag your it!" Rachel said as she tapped Marie on the shoulder."No Rache you go play somewhere else I'm working." Marie was sitting next to Jaydon on the couch and typing away on her laptop. Jaydon had his arm around her and she didnt seem to notice, but Gio did and he glared at him so he put took his arm off. "Come'on ,Jay, don't you wanna play or do something? Guys?" Rachel asked looking around. Gio was reading a spell book on the island and showing Mindy all the ones he could do. Mandy was cooking with Ben and flirting alittle. Collen and Lian were sparring, and Adam was fixing his belt. (the one rocket has) "I believe we should all do something together. Team bonding." Adam said. "Ok, well i hear that there's this Mount Justice safe where they keep some stuff that are "dangerous". We could go check it out!" Jaydon suggested. "More like stuff they don't know how to use." Marie smirked. "Yeah, Mar can hack us in and we can mess with some stuff!" Gio said. "Good lets go." Lain said as she followed Jaydon who had aparently been there before but couldn't get in. "I do not think that will be a good idea." Adam said. "Come on adds no ones here so its safe." said Mandy. "Ok" Adam replied.

**Sorry for it being so short but i wanted to get this story up fast!**


	2. Chapter 2 - We're Going Back In Time!

**Hey, I'm back with another chapter sorry that last one was short but i had to go somewhere so yeah.. hope your not to mad!**

**Mount Justice - August 20, 2028**

(In the Seceret Safe)

"Guys, I don't think i can hack this." Marie said defeated. "You can do it sis!" Gio encourage. "Hey, um guys can you guys leave for a bit so I can concentrate." Marie asked still typing on the holo keyboard. "I can stay.. you know...to um..be a look out." Jaydon said shyly. "Sure, that'll be great." Marie said as she thought to herself _This is great! I'm gonna hack into the computer system and I get to be alone with Jaydon. I hope he does something sweet again like how he put his arm around me earlier that was soo sweet. _"Hey, Mar, can..can..I tell you something?" (he was gonna say i really like you) Jaydon asked as everyone left. "Sure" she replied. " Mar, I really really, L-" Jaydon started but was intrupped by a loud creak and the door opened. "Finally!" Marie exclaimed as everyone rushed in and they were surprised to only see one thing. "Hey what's this?" Lian asked as she started poking the only thing there. It looked like a little TV with a keyboard thing beside it. "Hey, let's type random stuff in and see if it will do something!" Ben said started typing on the keyboard. "Error! Not the right code! Do you need a hint." the machine screeched. "Yes please!" Mandy said. (she sound like her mother -megan-) "The code is the word ice cream in MGR-Code." the computer answered. "MGR-code..Marie that's our secret code!" Izzy said to her best friend. "Yeah! Ice cream is... 1-C-Y-U-M" Marie said as she typed in the letters/numbers. Then something appeared on the small TV screen. It was Marie and her mom when she was younger.

_On the small screen.._

"Hey, guys! It's me Marie and well..if you don't already know that is my Mom when she's younger of course." Marie said. "Ok, well, apparently you guys are going to have to go back in time and stay with us..for a week and you guys have to warn us about some evil and stay with us till he attacks. The you help us defeat him. " Zatanna said. "Yeah, so please don't break the time stream! Everything you need to know will be on here, just type in the date and time and it should tell you what you need to do..if there is anything you need to do." Marie added. "So, um show, Robin..wait..Nightwing, this device so he can send the following to the past; Robin, Zatarra, AquaRocket, Supergirl,KidFlash, FlashArrow, Supermartian,Kid Martian,and Jade-Arrow." Zatanna ordered, then the screen went blank.

_Back to the real world..._

"NO FAIR!" Ben screamed. "Ben, look, you have to sit this one out." Supergirl (Mandy) said. "No, it's no fair i mean you guys NEED a REAL leader." Ben said as he glared at Robin (Marie). "Who says that Robin isn't a good leader!" Zatarra (Gio) exclaimed defending his sister. "It's ok, Gio. BEN'S just JEALOUS that he can't come. Now, let's go show dad." Marie shot back as she led the others out of the safe.

"Dad,Dad!" Marie and Gio called in union. "What is it, kids?" Nightwing replied. Him and the justice league came back from the mission and he had to go check on the kids. "We, well Marie, hacked into the safe which made her look really hot.." Jaydon said as he just realized what he said and blushed as well as Marie. "Umm What did you say about MY daughter?" Nightwing glared. "Umm, i, i,.."Jaydon said as he stuttered. "Dad, didn't you hear? He said it was hot in there." Marie said as she winked at Jaydon. "Oh, ok so what was it about the machine and going to the past?" Nightwing said as he tried to shake the thought of his little girl being thought of hot by a boy."Just look at the video." Gio said handing the device to him. Nightwing looked totally shocked after the video finished. He didn't want to send his kids back in time I mean..they weren't prepared! But then again who wanted to break the time stream. He was soo confused! "Kids, I guess after i inform your parrents..your going back in time.


	3. Chapter 3- Odd Visitors

**Hey guys! Hope you like my story so far! I would like to give a shoutout to my two super loyal readers maia39440 and Appel Bougher! Thx for the tips and support guys! Now on to the Future!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice nor the charaters. I only made up some.**

**Mount Justice - September 4, 2011 (P.S this is after the new years kisses)**

It was a regular day at the cave, Megan and Conner were cooking, Kaldure and Rocket were walking on the beach, Robin and Zatanna were either flirting or making out somewhere, and Wally and Artemis were auguring. "Baywatch give it back!" Artemis screamed trying to get her science homework back. "I'm trying to help, Science genius here! Look you got 5 wrong." Wally said as he circled the wrong ones in gave it back. "Wow, Thanks Baywatch." Artemis said. "No problem babe." Wally said as he passionately kissed Artemis. "Ugh! They're making out again!" Robin said. "Robin!" Zatanna exclaimed as she punched him. Artemis got embarrassed and pulled away. "Seriously, babe, don't let Rob get in your head. He's just jealous that Zatanna barely kisses him." Wally smirked. "HEY!" Robin said.

After that argument was sorted out the team went to the training room for some weekend training, when they got there they were nearly blinded by a bright white light. "What is that?" Megan asked worried. When they light had vanished it showed 9 kidswith domino mask and in super hero costumes.

**(Skip this is you don't care what they are wearing.)**

- The first kids was a girl. She wore something similar to the Robin costume with a skirt that had been added. The colors were pink, yellow, and black instead or red, yellow, and her raven black hair was in a ponytail.

- The one next to her was a boy in a mini Zatarra costume and was barely shorter than the girl next to him. He looked like the girl next to him so it was safe to assume the were siblings.

- The third one was another boy. He was taller than than the girl by about a good few inches. He had red hair with blonde streaks. He had on something a green muscle shirt and long pants he had Artemis' ensemble and had a quiver and bow.

-The forth was a girl who looked older than the first 3. Her blonde hair with red streakers was in a ponytail. She also wore a outfit similar to the kid flash outfit theonly difference was a skirt that was added.

-The fifth was also an older girl. She was very tall. She had flaming, wild, red hair. She also had a Cheshire outfit minus the mask. (It was black and purple not green and black.) She had a collapsible cross bow on her side ,a mini quiver of arrows, and two swords that hung crossed on her back.

-The sixth was a boy. He looked exactly like conner. He had on a cloak and his domino mask was green not black like the others. He also had a small S symbol on his cloak which no one noticed until they say the seventh girl's.

-The seventh was a girl who was the exact same height as the boy before her. She also had her Back hair (with little red streaks) in a ponytail. She wore a simple pink T shirt and jeans, but what got everyone's attention was she had an S symbol like her brothers but hers was bigger.

-The eighth was a small redheaded girl. She clung to the seventh and sixth's leg. She wore an outfit that looked like Megan's in season 1. The only difference was the black turned purple and the red turned pink.

-The ninth,last, was a African American he had gills so he must be wore a muscle shirt with some jeans and he had a jacket or overcoat thingy like rocket. He also had water barriers and a belt also like rockets.

"Who are you and how did you get in here?" Aqualad asked the kids. "I know this is kinda hard to believe but we're from the future." Marie said rubbing her hand against her neck like her father does.


	4. Chapter 4 - Introductions

**Hey guys! I'm so very sorry for the short chapters but it helps me post faster so I'm doing it for you but don't worry this will be as long as I can make it.**

**Discliamer: I don't own Young Justice.**

**Chapter 4 - Intoductions**

"What do you mean, from the future?" Robin asked the future team. "We umm, how, how do, i umm..." Gio said struggling. " Wait, Rob, do you really think that that is the first question we should ask. How do you know we can trust them." Artemis said glaring at the future team. "If you don't trust us maybe I'll make you trust us!" Lian said as she started to draw her swords from her back. "JADE-ARROW!" Izzy exclaimed.

"Look, I'm sure if we introduce ourselves everything will start to make sense. I'll start. My name is Marie G. I'm the daughter of your Robin and Zatanna. I can do spells but not as well as my bro over there. I'm just like my dad; always traught and totealy feeling the aster! My mentor is Tim Drake." Marie said. Everyone gasp. "Did you just say..traught?" Wally asked shocked. "And aster?" Artemis added. "Yeah, we all say it. Dad's words caught on and well we grew up with those words." Gio said.

"Wait..so what's your last name?" Zatanna said trying to find out her soon to be husband's secret identity."Ah,Ah,Ah, Zee you'll have to wait." Robin laughed. "Come on Uncle D! Just tell her, i mean you guys forget everything anyways."Jaydon said. Robin face palmed thinking _they already said my initials might as well. _"Dick, Dick Grayson." Robin said. Everyone gasp, again. "So, batman... is Bruce Wayne?" Kaldure asked.

"Yep! Grandpa Bruce!" Gio exclaimed. "Anyways, I'm Gio!I'm 5. Short for Giovanni. Im the son of Dick and Zatanna. I'm a full homo magi , not like my sister. My mentor is Zatanna and I'm known as Zatara. Oh and please save all gasp for the end, but i'll let you guys know that your probably gonna FAINT when you hear who Kid Flash and FlashArrow's parents are."

"Umm, well, Gio's right you guys are gonna faint. Especially my parents. I'm FlashArrow age 5. I'm both an archer and a speedster. I got my powers late though, i acutully got it like umm a month ago, i think. Anyways, my name is Jaydon West, my mentors are Artemis and Wally, my parents. I have a sister, Kid Flash, and I had an older brother..." Jaydon said as his voice got soft at the last part. "Had?" Wally and Artemis asked together. "He..umm..died on a mission when he tried to save Artemis. Before i was born and his name..was Jaydon too.." Jaydon said as his eyes started to water so Marie went up and did the strangest thing...she hugged him. "We're all soo sorry Jay, Stay strong..for me.." Marie whispered in his ear. "All ways.." he replied back.

After everyone had recovered Izzy said, "Hi! I'm Kid Flash. My mentor is Uncle Bart Allen, Impluse. My real name is Izzy West, short for Izabella. My parents are Artemis and Wally West, and I..had..2 brother. *sniffles*. I am a speedster and I'm 10 years old."

"Umm, well I'm just going to say our intros for my sisters because they're alittle shy, like mom. Well, I'm Collen. That's my twin, Mandy we're nine, And our younger sister Mindy is 4. My name is Supermartain, because i have all the martain ablities including super strenght. Mandy is supergirl, she has krytonian powers plus very little telkinises. Mindy is Miss Martain or Martain Jr. she's full martain no krytonian. Our mentors are well, our parents. Conner and Megan." Collen explained.

"I am Aqualad my real name is A'dam or Adam, I'm an only child. I have the powers of both my parents...kaldure and raquel. I am now 8 years old." Adam said sounding just like his father.

"I guess I'm last. Well, I'm 11 and my real name is Lian Nguyen-Harper aka Jade-Arrow. I'm full human and I'm a skilled fighter and archer like my parents Red Arrow and Chesire." Lian explained.

**recognize Red Arrow **

"Hey guys! Heard my name what's up?" Red arrow said walking toward both teams. "You and my sister!" Artemis screamed. "Wait what? How do you guys know 'bout Chesire?" Red arrow asked confused. "Dad?" Lian said as she ran up to him and hugged him. "Wait what? I don't have any kids?" A confused Red Arrow. "You will later.." Gio snickered. "D..D..Dad? I..I missed you soo much." Lian cried. "What do you mean missed me? Did he..die?" Wally asked. "No, Lian's Dad left for a mission last year and hasn't came back." Collen explained. "ooooo" the past team said. "Well, it's like 7:00 so lets eat. I acully made extra food today soo come on dig in." Megan said trying to lighten the mood a but.


	5. Chapter 5 - Sleeping Arrangements

**Hi, I know that my story is pretty boring and don't worry action will come! Just hang in there with me. Enjoy! ^_^**

**Chapter 5 - Mental Conversations**

The Adults had set up the Tv for the kids to watch while they cleaned the table meaning "have a seceret mental conversation". Well, what they didn't know was that the kids knew they were talking about them so they had a mental conversation as well. Curtsy of Mindy and Collen.

The kids...

Mandy- So what do you think they're talking about?

Lian - Us duh!

Gio - I bet they don't believe us. (pouted)

Mindy - Yeah, I'm scared!

Collen - Mindy nothings gonna happen.

Jaydon - Yeah, we'll look out for each other.

Izzy - Here, lets make a pack..no matter what, we promise to protect and look out for each other. It's what our parents would have wanted.

Everyone - Deal!

Marie - Hey I got an idea, why don't we check the machine thingy

Everyone - Yeah!

Marie started to type on the small machine she had took out of her pocket. She typed the exact date and time. It started to beep a little and then a message came on the screen it said...warn your parents.

"Thats it?" Adam asked. "Seems so Ad," Jaydon said disapointed. "Well, Might as well warn them." Lian said.

The Team..

Megan - So what do we do?

Artemis - I don't trust them.

Wally - Lighten up babe, they're just kids.

Robin - Hey, In Artemis' defense, we're just kids, but doesn't mean you have to be so harsh.

Zatanna - Yeah, I mean they are our kids, the blood results prove it.

Conner - They..are...staring...I HATE WHEN PEOPLE STARE AT ME!

Megan - Conner calm down *grabs his hand*

"Um, is there any reason why you guys are staring!?" Artemis asked glareing at the kids. "Sorry, it's just.."Izzy started. "WE KNOW YOU GUYS ARE HAVING A MENTAL CONVERSATION!" Jaydon finished. "How?" Megan asked. "Well, since we usually talk mentally you can spot when other people are talking mentally." Marie explained. "Other people?" Robin asked confused. "Yeah, who else can talk mentally?" Rocket asked. "Well, Crime 5 can." Adam replied. "Crime 5?" the past team asked in union. "They're are 5 super villains in a super villain group."Lian explained. "Anyways we just checked the machine thingy and it tells us to warn you." Mandy said. "Warn us about what?" Wally asked. "About an Evil, that's coming" Collen explained. Then Gio and Mindy started to yawn. "Mar-Mar, I tired." Gio said whining and tugging on Marie's cape. (When Gio is tired he doesn't use grammar) "Me too." Mindy replied as she started to yawn and started shape shifting. "What's wrong with her?" Conner asked sounding concerned for his daughter. "She's young and tired." Collen replied. "Meaning, she's loseing control of her powers." Mandy added. "Well, it's 10:00 so you guys should sleep. We can find out what to do tomorrow." Artemis said checking her watch. "Well, we have 5 spare bedrooms, so any ideas on sleeping arrangements?" Robin asked. "Well, how about each family can have a bedroom we can just add sleeping bags and stuff." Zatanna said. "Sure" Everyone agreed and went off to get ready for bed.

**Authors note: Just pretend that they don't have to check to see what to do ok? They get alerts instead. Oh and the next chapters will be about each family and their night ok? And no nothing dirty will happen. This is rated K+. Anyways baii!**


	6. Chapter 6 - The First Night (Graysons)

**Hi, I absolutely love it how you guys reveiw and I would like to thank you all, ooo so much! You have helped me because I have to be honest if it wasn't for you reveiws I seriously would have gave up. Lol. I know I'm not even done with this yet but after this story I will add a long chapter to my other one The Grayson Life and then make a sequel! Now on to the story! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own young justice, no matter how much I wish and try I'm not that much of a genius**

**(This chapter will be the Grayson Family's night. Next is the West Family)**

**Chapter 6 - The First night (Graysons)**

"Is there anything you guys need?" Zatanna said as she tucked in Gio and Dick tucked in Marie. The room was well, acully large. There was 2 small beds and 1 ratherly large couch. "Um, i could use some water, please, mom." Marie asked. "Me too, please." Gio added. "Sure, I'll be back." Zatanna said as she left the room.

"Daddy, can you sing to us." Marie asked. "Yeah, pleaseeeeeee." Gio added. Dick tried his best to look away but the kids gave him the puppy eyes. They were like Zee's but add alittle Grayson charm, well who could resist. "Ok, what song?"

Then, Marie started to sing,

"_Baby mine, don't you cry_  
_ Baby mine, dry your eyes_  
_ Rest your head close to my heart_  
_ Never to part, baby of mine_"

Dick was shocked, Marie sounded so good, so cute, so inoccent, so sweet, and the fact that that was his favorite song and it reminded him of her, it just brought a tear to his eye. He didn't notice it was his turn to sing untill Marie had nudged him. So he started to sing,

"Little one when you play  
Don't you mind what they say  
Let those eyes sparkle and shine  
Never a tear, baby of mine"

The two sang in union with Gio humming along,

"If they knew sweet little you  
They'd end up loving you too  
All those same people who scold you  
What they'd give just for"

Nobody noticed a smileing magiction standing in the doorway until she sung,

"The right to hold you  
From your head to your toes  
You're so sweet, goodness knows  
You are so precious to me  
Sweet as can be, baby of mine"

Dick looked back to his two kids to find them soundly sleeping.

"You, have a great voice you know," Zatanna said as she placed the water on the bedstands next to each bed. "Thanks, you too." Dick replied. "I think we'll make great parents in the future." Zatanna said as she started to lay on the couch. "Yeah, I'm sure that you'll be a great parent Zee. Now go to sleep we need to rest." Dick said as he laid next to Zatanna and they both slowly drifted to sleep.

**Sweet huh? I know that's just sooo sweet how Robin sung to his future kids. Awwwww! I seriously cried. Well review for more if not like i said, i might give up. Oh and I bet you guys can't guess the song i used. Little hint: I picked this song because of Dick's past in the circus.**


	7. Chapter 7 - The First Night (West)

**Hi guys! It's me, TheYjwriter, but now you guys can call me Cherry. I know that Cherry has nothing to do with TheYjwriter, but I like cherry blossoms so yeah. L0L. Anyways here is the next chapter, its about the wonderful spitfire family. Oh i almost forgot! (sounded like mickey mouse there) anyways, before you guys go, the song that the Grayson family sang was...Baby Mine from Dumbo! Now onto the story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own young justice**

**Chapter 7 - The first night (west)**

Artemis stood cross-armed in the corner of the large guess room. (the room had .) Wally was tucking in the two kids. "So kiddos need anything?" Wally asked. "Yeah, could you tell us a story?" Izzy asked. "Yeah, you and mom are the best at telling stories!" Jaydon exclaimed. "You up for it Arty?" Wally asked. "No." Artemis replied blankly. "Come on mom." Jaydon pleaded. "Yeah, come on babe." Wally begged. "Mom, please. You..you..don't know how much time we have together.." Izzy said softly. Everything was silent until Artemis finally agreed and sat next to wally on the couch that he had moved next to the beds.

"Ok, what story?" Artemis asked alittle more nicely. "Umm, oh how about a story where the Damsel rescues the prince." Izzy asked. "No, Izzy, you got it wrong. The prince, resuces the damsel in distress." Jaydon corrected.

"Is not!"

"Is too."

"Not"

"Too"

"Is Not"

"Is Too"

"Kidds..Stop! Please." Artemis said. "How a story about how the prince _and _princess team up to save the..."Wally started. "Pig!" Jaydon exclaimed. "No, Unicorn!" Izzy exclaimed. "Ok, a Uni-pig-acorn." Artemis laughed.

"Ok, yeah. So..I'll start. Once upon on a time, there lived a princess and a prince. The two loved to save anything or anyone is distress." Artemis started. "One day, they heard oinks coming from a tall faraway tower. So they decided to investigate." Wally added. "The two traveled to the tower in search for the pig and found out that it was actually a Uni-pig-acorn." Wally said. "They two rescued the Uni-pig-acorn that the named West. And they lived happily ever after." Artemis finished as she looked over to the kids, who were fast asleep along with Wally who was sleeping right next to her.. "Night, baywatch..." Artemis said softly. Artemis was started when Wally answered her, "Night Arty." and kissed her.

(I know horrible story but i was in a rush. Sorry. Please forgive me!)


	8. Chapter 8 - First Night (Kents)

**This Chapter is about my second favorite couple. Supermartain. Now onto the story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice**

**Chapter 8 - The First Night (Kents)**

The room the Kents were stayin in had 3 small beds, some sleeping bags, and some pillows that laid on the floor. Conner and Megan sat beside the beds. "Good Night, Kids." Megan said. "Wait!" Mindy exclaimed. "What is it Mindy?" Conner asked. Conner found out that the kids reminded him of Megan, that made him happy. He had a big soft spot for Megan so he had a bigger one for the kids, especially Mindy. "Aren't we going to do our thingy?" Mindy asked. "What thingy?" Conner asked concerned. "Well, we do it every night in the Future. Mom made it up." Collen explained. "We say something that we love about our family or something we like thar we did today before we go to sleep." Mandy added.

"Ok, I'll start. I love how you guys are so sweet to each other and us." Megan started. "Ok, umm, I like how you guys care for the whole family." Conner added. "I love it how we got to go back to the past." Collen said. "I like spending time with you guys. Even if you aren't the same." Mandy said. "I love you guys." Mindy said as she hugged Conner.

"You Guys are soo sweet you know that?" Megan said. "Yeah, I'm glad that we get to raise you in a few years." Conner said. "Night Mom, Night Dad." Collen and Mandy said. "I love you!" Mindy cried. "We love you too Mindy." Conner said as he kissed her forehead and they all slept soundly.

**Like or hate or love? It may seemed rushed but I'm running out of Ideas. The next chapter will be a combination of the AquaRocket family and the Harper family.**


	9. Chapter 9 - The First Night (Harpers)

**Hi, It's my Cherry or TheYjwriter or whatever you wanna call me. I decided, for you guy, to just do the last two chapters seprately. Sorry it took me forever but family was in town Plus, I got sucked into this great Fanfic. Anyways, Here is the Harper Family.**

**Disclaimed: I do not own Young Justice**

**WARNING: I may have put some low teen stuff in here. The low teen part will be italizized. It includes kissing and some language but i didn't spell out the words. T****hat is all.**

**Chapter 9 - The First Night (harpers)**

"Um, so Lian, do you want anything?" Roy said as he awkwardly tried to tuck Lian in. "I just don't want you to leave me again." Lian replied. "Yeah, Daddy, don't leave me again." A familiar voice mocked. "J, sADE? What? How? Why?" Roy exclaimed. "I rather not explain infront of a 10 or 11 year old."Jade smirked and in return got a smirk from Roy in return.

**This is where the teen stuff starts!**

"So wanna tell me 1. who that is? and 2. why you blew me off?" Jade asked angrily. "Blew you off? We were suppose to meet?" The Former Protegee asked. "Yeah, I needed to tell you something and I needed a place to sleep." Jade smirked as she crashed her lips onto Roys lips. Roy began to push her against the wall as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "OMFG! Roy why are you F***ing my sister!" Artemis screamed. "Not a word sis or I'll make sure those little weasels don't ever accept you into your little Jr. Team." Jade hissed as she returned to kissing Roy and watched as Artemis angrily stomped

**Teen Part over! recap: Artemis saw the two kissing.**

When the two finished they decided to go inside the room in case someone else decided to come down the hallway. They came in to see the peacefull form of Lian. "So we never answered any questions." Roy said. "Well, I'm a trained assasian so it wasn't hard for me to get in here. I used your phone to track you." Jade explained. "Well, GA made me stay because that *gestures to Lian* is our daughter, Lian, from the future." Red Arow replied. "Well, I'm staying with my daughter." Jade said. "I'm sure we could work things out, I mean you left the evil side and this is OUR child so why not." He replied. "Wait, one last questioin: Why are they here? Shouldn't they be..you know..in the future." Jade asked confused. "They said they needed to warn us about something. It's nothing, babe, just go to sleep." Red Arrow Whinned. And the two drifted off to sleep.

**THIS CHAPTER WAS SOOO HARD TO WRITE IM SOO TIRED AND I WROTE IT FOR YOU! SO PLEASE REVIEW! I GUESS YOU GUYS DIDN'T ENJOY THE KENT'S FIRST NIGHT BC NOBODY REVEIWED! IT MADE ME SAD! :( :( :( PLEASE REVIEW I NEED INSPRIRATION!****  
**


	10. Chapter 10 - The First Night (Evrin)

**THIS IS IMPORTANT: Hey guys. You see, I'm very sorry. I messed up. Lol, aparrently I made two chapter 9s one was better than the other. So if you haven't read the new chapter nine (it's the one that is separate and does talk about Atlantis than READ it!) Sorry!**

**~ cherry **

**Chapter 10 - The First Night (Evrins) **

**- I use Raquel's name because I dont know Kaldures if you do let me know please -**

"Adam, can i ask you something?" Kaldure asked. "Yeah, sure dad." Adam replied. "What is your Atlantis name, mine, as you know, is Kal'dure'ahm." Kaldure questioned. "Mine is A'dam'ahm. It's alot of A's hahaha!" Adam laughed. "So, Have you been to Atlantis?" Kaldure questioned."Kaldure, stop questioning the poor kid, he needs rest." Raquel said while tucking in Adam. (The room was small, but unlike most of the others, Kaldure and Raquel didn't want to share a bed/couch. So the room had 3 small beds.) "Adam do you need anything?" Raquel asked. "Raquel I thought you said not to question him?" Kaldure mocked. "Well, dad, could you tell us a story about Atlantis?" Adam asked innocently. "Yeah! Come on Kal, I haven't heard of Atlantis." Raquel encouraged. Finally he gave in, "Long ago, deep in the ocean, was a beautiful large city. Called; Atlantis. Atlantis was full of wonderful people who loved there king . The king, King Author, was a hero in both land and sea. He fought hard to protect the Atlantians from the evil Black Manta. One day, King Author had a hard time fighting Black Manta. When the wonderful ruler had almost given up hope, two wonderful heroes swooped in to assist the great monarch." "That's You and Uncle Garth!" Adam interrupted. "Yes, indeed, together Uncle Garth and I helped Aquaman, the king, defeat Black Manta. Afterwards Aquaman wanted to take one of us in as a sidekick. To become Aqualad. Garth thought that the life up here didn't suit him, so I stepped up and became Aqualad." Kaldure finished. He looked to Adam who was already fast asleep along with Raquel, so him himself decided to rest as well.

**Like,Love,Hate,or Despise. Let me know if this story is worth continuing. You can Give any ideas on stuff you want to happen and I'll do my best to add it. Any particular couple/family moment you wanna see?Or how about the evil that they were here to warn about? What villians do you wanna see. Review please!**


	11. Chapter 11- A morning Mission 1

**So, after ALOT of chapters i finally finished the first night! Ahh! Thank goodness! Now i kinda wanna add some action so I'll try my best. But like I said if you want to add some stuff you wanna see, I' m glad to oblique. **

**~Cherry Blossum (TheYJwriter) ;)**

**(I'm going to ****separate each family's mornings in paragraphs)**

**Chapter 11 - Toast with a side of Messages (Part 1)**

The Kents, being the first to wake up, decided to go as a family and make dinner. "Ugh, Mandy! Look what you did!" Collen exclaimed. "It isn't MY fault that I couldn't see you. You were invisible!" Mandy shouted. "Do they always fight?" Conner asked Mindy while helping her stir the batter. "Hmm, sometimes." Mindy replied. "Guys, Guys, what's wrong?" Megan asked. "Mandy spilled batter on me!" Collen whinned. "I-I-didn't mean to..he was in camo mode..."Mandy whimpered."Sorry, Collen." "Wait- did you say...sorry?"Collen asked confused. His sister never said that before. "Yeah, Collen, she said sorry. Dont you want to say something..?" Megan said gesturing for Collen to go on. "Yeah, Mandy, I'm sorry I was in camo mode."Collen said. "Im sorry too, Truths?" Mandy asked as she extended her hand ouTruths! " Collen exclaimed.

The West decided to pull a fun prank on Wally. "Mom, will dad get mad?" Izzy asked as she colored a pink mustache on Wally's face. "Izzy, Lighten up. He'll laugh as much as we do!" Jaydon assured. "It's ok, you guys are speedsters so you can run and I'll calm him down if he's mad." Artemis replied. Wally woke up to the sound of "Shhhhhhhhhhhhhhh." "He's waking up." "Run!" and then he saw his family run out the door. He went to chase them but slipped on Markers and Glitter. "Guys, where are you-" Wally started but when he saw his face in the mirror he screamed and ran after them. He caught up with Artemis and carried her Bridal style to catch up with the kids. "Wa-Wa-Wally!S-S-Stop!"Artemis laughed. Wally was tickling her. "Nope, No can do babe!"Wally said still tickleing her and chaseing after the speedsters. He finally caught up to them and with his super speed tickled all 3 of them at the same time. "D-D-Daddy!" Izzy laughed. "D-D-Dadd! S-S-Stop!" Jaydon exclaimed. "Wa-Wa-Wally, we're so-so-sorry!"Artemis said. "Well, Arty, you owe me." Wally said as he stuck out his lips at Artemis. "ugh." Artemis said as she kissed Wally. "Awwwe. Hey,Food!" The siblings exclaimed as they ran to the kitchen.

"Zee,Zee, Wake up!" Robin groaned. "What, Robin?" Zatanna replied tired. "Where's Marie?" Robin asked worried. "What!?" Zatanna exclaimed now fully awake. "Mommmmmm,Daddddd, go back to sleep!" Gio whinned. "Gio, your sisters missing!" Robin yelled. "No, she's nooooott. She disapears every morning. Ninja thing." Gio replied as he went back to sleep. "Marie?" Robin yelled. "Were are you?" Zatanna said opening the closet. "Awwwe, Dick come here." Zatanna said motioning for him to come. "Wh-?" Dick and Zatanna saw Marie sleeping on the highest shelf of the closet. Zatanna used a spell do bring her down and a few minutes later the family woke up to go eat breakfast.

"Kaldure, Adam?" Raquel asked looking around. _Were did those to go? _she thought to herself as she put on a robe and went to search. When she got outside she saw the Kents making breakfast so she kindly slipped out as quietly as possible. She didn't know where she was going until she found herself looking at her future husband and son swimming in the ocean. "You, seem to have woken up early." Raquel yelled. "Mom, come on join us!" Adam hollered. "Yes, Raquel, you should join us for a swim before we go join the others for breakfast." Kaldure urged. "Well, ok." Raquel said as she slowly got in the water to join her future family.

"Hey,Jade, wake up." Roy grumbled. "Ugh, go wake up the kid first." Cheshire replied. "Wake her up with me, pleasee." Red Arrow whinned. "Fine, but you owe-" Jade was cut off with Roys lips on hers. "See, now i don't owe you anymore. So wake up the kid." Roy replied. "Kid.." Jade said. "Her name is Lian, remember she's our kid." Roy replied. "O ok, Lian Nguyen-Harper wake up!" Jade screamed. Then she moved out of the way leaving a confused Roy in Lian's arm reach. "Hi-Ya!" Lian exclaimed pulling two swords from what seemed out of nowhere and kicking Roy down. "What the heck?" Roy asked as Jade helped him up. "She is _my_ daughter..." Jade said as Lian and her finished in union, "Reflexes." "Well, Jade and Jade Junior breakfeast come on, we're late and we have to explain why Chesire's here." Roy said as they all headed to breakfeast.

**I know that was a llllllllllllllllllllllllloooooooooooooooonnnnnnnnnnnnnngggggggggggg chapter that was boring but part two will be really short. Thx! Review plz!**


	12. Chapter 12 - A morning Mission 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice**

**Chapter 12 - Toast with a side of Messages Part 2**

"So, everyone is here but Roy and Lian." Kaldure announced. "We're over here!" A familiar voice called."Jade?Chersire?" Robin laughed. "What are you doing here Auntie Jade?" Gio asked. "Jade is here because this is _our _daughter." Roy replied. "Yeah, and I assure you i left the evil side already." Jade added. "Yeah, come on guys, let my mom stay. She is an honorable member of the Justice League." Lian begged. "Fine, well let's eat. I'm starving."

**(After Breakfast)**

_**Recognized Batman **_

"Team, you are needed- Why are there little kids and an assasian in the cave?" Batman screamed. "Oh we might have forgot to tell the league..." Wally said. "You think?!" Artemis screamed at him. "Batman, Bats, so these kids are our kids in the future." Robin explained. "Grampa Bruce!" Gio exclaimed and jumping onto Bruce. "What have you done?" Bruce asked while shaking the kid off his leg. "Grandpa don't worry, we're only here to warn the team. You guys forget everything." Marie assured. "Fine, then why is SHE here." Batman glared. "Well, Lian is our daughter." Roy replied. "And in the future she is a honorable member of the Justice Leauge." Raquel added.

"Fine, well team we found out the Ra Al Gul is sneaking in illegal drugs to the U.S. I need you to find out where he is taking those drugs and who he is selling it to." Batman explained as he left the cave. "ok, so any ideas?" Artemis asked as she glared at Jade. "Well, Sportsmaster was talking about it when I left him to come here. He says that some there is some unidenified buyer and a group is protecting it. They're meeting at Happy Harbor docks." Jade explained. "Well, we have to go. You as well Chesire, we need your help." Kaldure said. "Ok, but what about...them?" Artemis asked. "They will stay." Kaldure replied. "How do we know they won't follow." Conner asked. "We don't. We just have to trust them." Zatanna replied. "Ok, well everyone in the bio ship." Megan said. "Ok well, we'll see you later guys." Robin said. And off they went.


	13. Chapter 13 - Romeo and Juliet

**Bunch of Jaydon and Marie fluff! Ahhh, i love love.**

**Chapter 13 - Romeo and Juliet**

"So, what do you guys wanta do?" Lian asked as she flipped threw channels. "Well, I could eat." Jaydon replied. "Jay, your always hungry." Gio laughed as he showed Mindy some spells. "Hey, Jay, you umm wanna go with me to check on the...um...device?" Marie asked nervously. "Ooooo, Marie and Jaydon sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Lian sang. "Stop..please." Marie cried. Marie never got teased, she's used to everyone complementing her not making fun of her. "Stop it Lian!" Adam said. "Oooo, Marie likes Jaydon, Marie likes Jaydon!" Lian sang. "Lian stop!" Izzy said protecting her best friend. "Yeah, Lian back off." Jaydon said. "awwwe, loveer boys protecting his Juliet!" Lian teased. That was it, Marie ran away to her room crying her eyes out. Everyone looked at Lian. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean for it to go that far.."Lian whispered. "I'll go.." Jaydon said as he left to find Marie.

**Jaydon's P.O.V**

The cave was HUGE, how am I going to find Marie? Not to mention her being a ninja and all. Wait, thats it! I just have to think like her. Ok, so if I were Marie, I would hide in a... Wait I hear...crying. The minute i heard crying i raced to the site. It was, her room, well, Robin's room right now. "Marie...can..can...I..come in?" I asked quietly, i heard the sobbing stop and some mumbling before the door swung open.

"Why...are *sob* you...here? Do..*sniffle*...you...want..to..*sob* make fun of me...too?" Marie cried. "No, Mar, why would i ever make fun of you? If anything you should make fun of me, I mean, I slip up every almost mission." Jaydon laughed. That joke brought a smile to Marie's lips bringing one to mine as well. "So, umm, your not mad at me?" Marie asked softly. "I'll never be mad at you, your my Juliet." I said as he hugged Marie who was sitting on the bed. "Oh, well that must make you my Romeo." She replied that made me smile or blush...

"Soo, you umm like me?" I asked. "Well-" Marie started before she was intrupted by a scream. "Come on," I said and I picked her up bridal style. I dont really know why but i did and I was happy when she didn't do anything but wrap her arms around my neck. My neck kind of tinkled with the touch of her soft skin against mine. I smiled and super sped to the area where we heard the scream.

**Regular P.O.V**

"What happened?" Marie asked as Jaydon had put her down. "We heard a scream." Jaydon added. "Oh, that we were having a screaming contest..."Collen answered. "Anyways...we also got a message from the time thingy." Adam added. "Well, what did it say?" Marie asked. "It said that the unknown group that our parents will have to fight or are trying to find...they're from the future." Mandy explained. "They the evil!" Mindy said. "Mindy's right! We need to go!" Gio exclaimed. "Ok, but how do you suppose we get there?" Izzy asked. "We can use these motorcycles." Lian said. "Well, what are we waiting for lets go!" Adam exclaimed. "Wait how do we find them?" Jaydon asked. "Easy, I upgraded my holo-glove and now i can track any bat or bird, including my dad." Marie said. "Lets go!" Mindy cried.


	14. Chapter 14 - Two Teams, Two Missions

**Chapter 14 - Two Teams and Two Missions**

Everyone was on their motorcycles and were about to leave when Sphere rolled up to the motorcycle that the Kent siblings were on. "What is it Sphere?" Collen asked. _Beep! Beep! Boop! Beep! _"Oh, ok, sure. That's acully a good idea! I'll tell the others." Mandy asured. "Hey, M, what did he say?" Marie asked. "You can understand him?" Gio asked. "Well, He said that it wouldn't be wise to bring motorcycles, and Yes, i can understand him." Mandy repied. "Then what do you want to ride?" Izzy asked. "Duh! Sp-Sph-eere wants us to ride im." Mindy said impatiently. "Oo ok, well, sphere, do your thing!" Collen exclaimed. Sphere beeped a few times before it turned into a 9 seated cycle thing. "Ok, get in, I'll drive!" Lian exclaimed getting in the front seat. "Wait, no fair!" Adam said. "Yeah, why you!" Collen grunted. "Because I'M the oldest!" Lian said.

**_(With the past team while the future team are driving)_**

**Zee's P.O.V **

I put a protection spell on everyone even the kids so i wasn't that worried...well kinda. We were sneaking up on a large shrimping boat when Robin asked through the mental link, _"Guys, do you hear that?"_ I didn't hear anything at first but then I heard it...voices. _"Well, what are we waiting for...let's bust through that door and punch some of those idiots." _Conner grunted. _"For once I agree with one of you sidekicks."_Jade replied. _"Hey, if we're sidekicks and your teaming with us then that makes you one too." _Rocket shot back. "_Enough!" _Kaldure shouted as loud as you can through a mental link. "_Now, we will-" _He was intruped with voices. Little ones. Wait can someone hack our mindlink? My question was answered when the little stern voice of my future daughter said, _"Guys, Moms and Dads, It's me Marie or Robin, what ever. Look, we got a message from our time device." "Yes and it said that the evil we are trying to warn you about is the unknown group." My son added. "They're also from the future so we know how to beat them and what their weaknesses are." Lian, i think, said. "Well, I guess your coming with us then." I said._

**_!Please Review!_**


	15. Chapter 15 - The Plan

**Hi guys, Thanks for reviewing! I need to ask...do you guys think that it's bad that i have sooo little chapters? Please review and answer me.**

**Chapter 15 - The Plan**

"Ok, so we need a plan." FlashArrow said. (They are all talking on the mental link) "Ok, well first we need to find out who we're up against." Chesire added. "I got it." Supergirl said as he used his x-ray to see through the shrimp boat. "Oh, No." SuperGirl whispered out loud. "What is it sis?" SuperMartain asked though the mental link. "C-C-Crime 5! Crime 5 is here! Robin, Gio, QUICK! Put up an reinforcement spell on the mental link." SuperGirl screamed through the link. "ecrofnier eht latnem knil." (Reinforce the mental link) they chanted. "It'll take 5 minutes to kick in." Gio informed. "Why did you have to reinforce the mental link?" Megan asked. "Yeah, we never had to reinforce Megalicous' mental link." Wally said. "Well, the Crime 5 can hack our mental link." Jade-Arrow replied. "They learned that the hard way."Mindy giggled remembering when her sibling, Collen, came home with a major headache and he couldn't stop laughing for no reason.

"Oo, ok so we need a plan." Zatanna added. "Yes, a plan." Kaldure added. "We already got one." Jaydon said still talking through the mental link. "Yeah, and by we he means me." Marie said. "Anyways,Crime 5 has a weakness. You see they all have superpowers and their powers come from a gem that the wear on the neck." "So, all we do is punch the gems." Conner grunted. "Not that simple dad." Collen replied. "Yeah, you see they guard their gems with their life. No joke." Mandy added."Plus, the gems are invincible." Izzy added. "Well, how are we going to beat them then?" Robin asked. "Well, even though the gems are invincible, the can be damaged leaveing Crime 5 weakened." Adam added. "Ok, so just damage the gems, got it." Rocket said. "Good lets go then." Jade and Jade-Arrow said impatiently. "Wait, there are 19 of us and 6 of them..." Red Arrow thought. "Uncle Roy's right! 5 plus the imployer so we work in groups of three. One group of 4 to take down the imployer" Izzy said.

"Ok, i got that storted out. Zatanna, Rocket, and Gio. Watch our for my bro k? You guys are on the wierd green guy he is martain. Conner, Megan, and Mindy. Like i said Mindy's like a sister so watch out for her too. You guys are on the Blue guy he has super strenght. Jade, Jade-Arrow, and Izzy you guys get the spider dude, his webs are deadly. Kaldure, Adam, and Wally you have the guy with the anchor hand. Robin,Jadyon, and Artemis we have the imployer. Let's get this party started." Marie informed as they all busted through the door.

**Does it seem...rushed. The hard part is trying to let everyone speak because i have soo many characters it's kinda hard. Anyways if it is I'm soo sorry i just don't wanna becaome some of the writers that i know that don't upadate in foreverrrr so please forgive me! Thz bye! oh and reveiw! Who do YOU think the imployer is. or maybe imployersss.**


	16. a little breaknote!

**Authors' Note:**

**I am taking a short break for these stories but i will update soon, promise.**

**I am acully starteing a new story about Dick and Zatanna**

**Please read it I have just summitted it so it will take 4-8 hours to be avalible**

**It's called: Our History**

**So see you later thx!**

**~ TheYJwriter**


	17. Chapter 16 - The Plan in action!

**I haven't gotten much reviews lately...makes me sad...kinda makes me lose hope that anyone is reading this crazy story. Sorry if you hate it. Anyways I'm going to finish it because i promised myself i wouldnt be like other writers that don't finish their stories.**

**Disclaimed: I do not own Young Justice **

**Chapter 16 - The Plan in action**

**(Im going to make each paragraph about each team. I had writers block i don't do good with fight sences)**

**(Oh and if you forgot their objective is to get crime 5 back to the future and stop the imployer)**

"Well, Lookie here it's birdy and his friends from the future." a voice said. "J-J-Joker?" Marie shuddered "Wow, when Jokeress said you were ugly i didn't think you were that ugly back then." "Oh, lookie it's Robin the what 100th?" The voice of none other then Jokeress.

_Rocket - Who is Jokeress?_

_Izzy - Just Marie and her mentor's enemy like how Batman and Robin are with joker_

_Robin - Ok guys we got Joker and Jokeress covered split up!_

_Collen - Marie, I just checked and Xcon is here._

_Marie - Xcon, he's the easiest._

_Red Arrow - I'll take him since I'm not in a group_

_Marie - Sorry, forgot about you, I'm so use to you being on your mission..._

_Lian - Dad you have Xcon, he's the guy with the robot suit that has like 8 arms_

_Jade - doesn't that seem to out of his league?_

_Lian - Ok, then mom...you can help him. Me and Izzy have the spider dude_

_Marie - ok, guys split up_

**_(Sorry about the confusion it was hard to split the teams evenly I'm doing my best!)_**

**_Rocket, Zatanna, and Gio_**

"Oh, little Magic Brat I missed you soo much. Did you miss me as well?" the martain asked as he threw stuff at the three. "No, J'ames!" Gio cried.

_Gio - His weakness is fire as well, so we don't really have to hit his gem_

_Zatanna - Gio do you know a fire spell _

_Gio - Yep the first one you taught me because I would go against Crime 5 with you and dad._

_Zatanna - Ok, rocket, me and Gee will do a fire spell souronding the creep in fire and you use your bubble to enclose the fire._

_Rocket - Sounds good to me!_

"dnuorrus sema'J htiw erif" Zatanna and Gio chanted together. (Surround J'ames with fire!) Fire started to surround J'ames and Rocket used her belt to surround it with a bubble. "It's the same thing with you magicians! Oh, use fire to weaken me!" J'ames said with a horse voice as he added, "If I didn't have a weakness you would have no chance beating me!" "gag mih!" Gio chanted.

**Conner,Megan,Mindy**

"Hello baby! I missed you soo much. Let me say, you are way hotter when your young." The villian said as he threw punches at Conner. "And who are you?" Conner grunted as Megan lifted the villian off the ground so Conner could punch him better while Mindy threw small objects with her mind. "I'm Mallace Greencake's babe." Mallace said dodgeing the punches and objects thrown at him. "Ewww." Mindy cried as she used all her energy to bring a small rock into the air. "ok, 1..2..3.. GO!" Conner said mentally as mindy threw the rock as hard as she could at his gem. It made a slight crack and Mindy fell to the ground. "Megan used a rope to tie Mallace up and Conner came toward them with Mindy sleeping in his arms.

**Izzy and Lian**

"Lian, Watch out!" Izzy exclaimed as Lian dodged yet another web. "Time to wrap this up!" Izzy winked. "Izzy catch!" Lian said as she threw an end of the web to Izzy. "Ring around the spider dude, pocket full of web stuff, spin spin spin spin he all falls down!" Izzy sand as she ran around him tieing the Spider guy in his own webs. "This won't stop me!" The villian said as he started to shrink down to spider's size. "oh now we can squish you!" Lian exclaimed. "No, you cant!Your too weak expecailly the cat one with the swords" He replied as he grew larger again. "Yeah we can!" Izzy yelled as she took one of Lian's sword and hit the gem full force. Weakening the villian. "Now, stay stay there!" Lian said as she punch the guy in the gut and almost slit his throat but was stopped by Izzy.

**Red Arrow and Jade**

"You know i love you when your on the same team." Jade said as she cut off one of the robots arms. "Oh you know you look so sexy right now." Roy replied as he shot and arrow cutting 2 arms off. "Ewwww!" Xcon exclaimed as he grabbed both Roy and Jade off the ground and hung them as far apart as his arms could. "You are disguisting!" He said lifting Jade up to his face. "You are stupid!" Jade mocked as she threw her sword which landed right in the center of Xcon's gem making him unconscious. "Jade, good omph-" Red Arrow couldn't finish his sentence because Jade had crashed her lips onto his. Her hands traveling up to his neck and his arms wrapping themselfs around her waist as they kissed in the middle of a mission.

**Kaldure, Wally, and Adam**

"Uncle Wally, watch out!" Adam warned causing Wally do dodge an anchor coming his way. "Thanks kid." Wally said. The three hid behind some crates to think of a plan.

_Kaldure - We need a plan_

_Wally - Hmm why don't we ask the kid, he did fight them right?_

_Adam - That is correct, with the help of the Justice league, it was all of our first mission when Mindy turned 4 and was had the stongest mind_

_Kaldure - How do we distract him he seems to have eyes behind his back_

_Adam - Because he does, me and wally distract him, use your water barriers to crack the gem._

"Hey! You! Captin Hook! Knock Knock?" Wally yelled as he ran circles around him. "Who's there?" The villain grumbled as he tried, but failed, to hit Wally with his large anchor hand. "Tick Tock!" Adam answered trapping the villain in a large bubble. "Tick toc who?" The villain asked as he pounded on the bubble. "Tick...toc...crock!" Kaldure screamed as he jumped into the bubble and hit the gem with a water alligator that turned into a hammer. The villain laid unconcious next to the other defeated villains.

**Robin, Artemis, Jaydon, and Marie**

"Oh, birdy. You got a new girlfriend. Good, the other one wasn't the best _knife _in the drawer." Joker laughed as he threw daggers at Robin and Artemis. "ha..ha...ha." Artemis laughed sarcasticly as she drew back her bow and shot an arrow. "Oh deary, your silly arrows can't help you here." Joker said as he caught it with ease. "I have some tricks up my sleeve...NOW!" Artemis shouted and Robin threw 4 bird-a-rangs at Joker, the 4 bird-a-rangs exploded sending Joker to the ground.

"Artemis use your arrow to tie him, up. I'm going to help my daughter." Robin instructed.

"Oh,Robin, Bestie...you got a boyfriend i see..." Jokeress giggled. "Jokeress...please...leave him out of it." Marie begged. "Too late!" Jokeress laughed as she started to throw mini axes at Jaydon. Jaydon, useing his super speed dodged them with ease. Marie sighed in reileif. "Jokeress, you, me, leave FlashArrow out of it." Marie said as she threw down a bat glare better than the past Robin and THE batman. "Ooooo yippy! I get to play with my bestie. So you better stay out of it Boy!" Jokeress exclaimed as she threw a ball like figure at jaydon which turned into a sticky net that stuck him to the wall."Hey, I said don't hurt him!" Marie yelled. "He's not hurt sweety! He just has the best view in the house." Jokeress said. "I'll let him free if you beat me.."

Marie and Jokeress started to walk around each other in a circle. Jokeress threw the first punch, but Marie dodged it. She got down to her knees and did a drop kick making Jokeress fall to the ground. Meanwhile Robin was helping Jaydon. "Thanks dude..i mean..Mr. Robin." Jaydon said as Robin tried to cut Jaydon free. Jokeress saw this so she trapped Robin too. "No, please don't hurt them." Marie pleaded. "If you beat me." Jokeress repeated. "Fine!" Marie said as she punched Jokeress and used an exploding bird-a-rang on her. Jokeress fell to the ground next to where Artemis was tieing a barely conscious joker up.

Few mintues later...

"That wasn't soo bad." Wally said. "Yeah, they were pretty fun to punch." Conner added. "Why do you think that they protected this so much?" Kaldure asked. "Why don't you just asked them?" Artemis asked. "Good Idea." Jade-Arrow replied as she got a sword from her back and put it up to Jokers throat. "Now,Joker, we turned your lights out before...your lucky we can't do it now because it would ruin the time-stream." Jade-Arrow said moving her sword from his throat to his face. "Now, tell us, why these _drugs _were so protected...or I won't hold her back." Jade said getting closer to the barely consious joker. "Why do you think. The people from the future want it. It's priceless in a few years..." joker said. as he tilted his head back hopeing that that would help with the sword at his throat. "What does it do?" Mindy asked. "Makes kryptonite, but strong enough to kill a kryptonian instead of wound them." Joker wispered. Everyone gasp and worried faces started to appear on eneryone.

Then a laugh was heard. Jokeress. "I was going to be rich. Rich! and bird girl ruined it. Well, if you ruin my life I'll ruin yours!" Jokeress laughed hysterically as she threw something at Jaydon. "Nooooooooo!" Marie shouted as she pushed Jaydon out of the way. She couldn't get out of the way though and the bomb had exploded throwing her into the crates behind.

**Marie's P.O.V**

The last thing i remembered was hearing my mom do a spell to erase Joker,Jokeress, and Crime 5's memory and someone taking Joker to Akarm. Then I blacked out. When I woke up I saw that I had been taken to the cave infirmary. I also saw Jaydon in the chair next to me holding my hand. He mumbled something that i couldn't really hear. "Jaydon?" I asked, my voice horse and raspy. I tried to get up but i had a sharp pain on my right leg. "Marie..." He said softly as he helped me to sit up right. "You broke your ankle. It's all my fault. I'm so sorry, if i was paying atention and got away fast enough nobody would have been hurt." Jaydon said as he looked down in shame. He thought it was his fault. He blamed himself.

He looked sad. i needed to cheer him up, but i needed answers at first. No, i need to at least tell him it wasn't his fault. Then answers. "Jaydon, it wasn't your fault. It was mine. I put you on my team and I shouldn't have, but it's ok. I got a cool yellow cast." I told him. "Your favorite color...thanks." He said to me..Silence.."Jaydon?" He looked at me.

"What happened to crime5?" I asked my voice still horse. "We sent them back. The machine that you left in the bio ship. We got a message saying to send them back. We also sent a message to our parrents explaining to them that they should head to arkem and make sure Crime5 plus jokeress get locked up." Jaydon explained. "So when are we going home?" I asked eagerly. "About that...the device said that we should wait till your ankle is better so we should be home in about 2 days." Jaydon answered.

Then my dad, mom, and Gio came in. "Hey Mar, you alright?" My dad asked. "Yeah, dad." I answered. "Awesome cast!" Gio exclaimed. "Can i sign it!?" He asked excited. "Course Gee." I replied. "Guys, let's let Marie rest." My mom said. I said good bye to everyone and before i knew it, I drifted off to sleep.

**Like, hate, Love? Sorry it took my forever but you know, with the new story I 'm making, and writers block, and family coming over taking my room. I couldn't get privacy. Anyways I hope the longness of it makes up for it. Review please.**


	18. Chapter 17 - Romeo and Juliet Part 2

Ages of the future team: (Kids) -rember you must be 10+ to go on missions without your mentor- unless your mentor says otherwise.

(The Young Justice team -everyone below- faced crime5 as their first mission when Mindy turned 4 with their mentors)

Marie: 9

Giovanni: 5

Izzy: 10

Jaydon: 9

Mandy: 9

Collen: 9

Mindy: 4 (Megan and Collen had a new kid she's full martain although she wasn't mentioned because they kept her a secret until she could control her powers for the safety of everyone)

Adam: 8

Lian: 11

**Chapter 17 **

"Team, or Teams come to the mission control room." The voice of Batman was heard. Everyone went to the room, including Marie. She had crutches,but Jaydon helped her make her way. "Team, there are multiple bank robberies at multiple places throughout the world." Batman started. "Then can't the authorities handle it?" Jade-Arrow asked. "No, they can't because of this." Batman said as he pulled up a video.

On the Video...

The bank was being robbed by one man that wore a all black body suit and had on a golden mask. As the cops came the one man turned into 2,3,4,5, and up to 6 men. They took out the police with ease. And that was in Russia.

In Singapore, the same thing occured.

Video End

"There are 6 robberies...19 of us." Gio said. "Wait, ,Gio, there's 20 of us including Grandpa." Marie corrected. "No, Marie, you can't go your injudged." Jaydon replied. "But...I can't stay here alone. At least if I go I won't be alone." Marie argued. "I'll stay...to keep you company." Jaydon said excitedly. "Ok, that settles it, let's go. We will work out groups on the bio ship." Robin instructed and they all left. Leaving Jaydon and Marie all alone.

"So, what...um..do you want to do?" Jaydon asked. "We could watch a movie." Marie suggested. "K, here i'll help you." Jaydon said. He helped Marie get on the couch and prompted her foot up on the table with a pillow. He also made some popcorn. "So what do you wanna watch?" Marie asked Jaydon who was pouring the popcorn in a larger container.

"Um, hey do you remeber that super old movie that you can't get in the future...umm.." Jaydon said trying to remeber while he sat down the popcorn and went over to the movie shelf. "Gnomeo and Juliet?" Marie asked. "Yeah, here it is." Jaydon put the CD in the tv and sat down next to Marie.

**Marie's P.O.V**

It was really sweet of Jaydon to check on me and see if I was conformable. He was soo sweet. I was actually loving the movie. It was super funny and we laughed. There was this moment where our hands touch while we got some popcorn, and we both blushed. A little later for some reason I got cold so I started to shiver a little. I guess Jaydon noticed it so he asked, "hey, are you cold, your shivering." I was freezing! So all i could do was nod as i hugged myself. He paused the movie got up and got a blanket. We shared it and cuddled super close together. Both our faces turned red but we tried to ignore it and watch the movie. The movie ended saddly and the teams weren't back yet!

**Regular P.O.V**

"Hey, Jaydon that was really fun." Marie said still cuddled up to her ginger/blonde. "Yeah, I liked it. It's actually my new favorite movie." Jaydon said. "Let's take a picture." Marie said all a sudden. So the two took selfies together all cuddled up.

An hour later...

Both teams plus batman came home and saw on the couch, Marie and Jaydon cuddled together fast asleep with the credit sence of Gnomeo and Juliet. Robin clench his fist. "Aww look daddy bird is getting protective." Roy joked. "Nice son." Wally said out loud without even realizing the glare he was getting from Robin and Gio. "Um, Wally what did you say?" Robin asked mad. "Uh nothing..." Wally replied quickly. "No, I heard it. You said Nice Job Son." Conner cleared up. "Thanks Conner." Wally said sarcastically. With that Robin jumped on top of Wally and the two got in a big fight and Robin was chaseing Wally and catching up to him because Wally was out of energy. "That's your husband some day." Zatanna said to Artemis. "Your's too." Artemis shot back.

While, Wally and Robin fought it out everyone plus their kids went back to their rooms expect the west and the graysons. "So, what do we do with them?" Izzy asked as she took her phone out and took pictures. "Izzy, why are you taking pictures?" Gio asked. "Blackmail.." Izzy replied casully. "Oo, good idea." Gio said as he took out his phone and took pictures as well.

"Hey, do you thing that if Jaydon and Marie would be a good couple?" Zatanna asked. "yeah." Artemis replied softly so Robin wouldn't here. "Head that! And Zee, this is our future little girl your setting up with WALLY'S kids. Wally!" Robin said as he dragged a tied up and gagged Wally behind him. "So, what about them?" Izzy asked again as everyone hovered the two and Wally was untiedbut not ungagged. "I'm taking her to her room. She does not need to be near Wally's kid." Robin said as he picked Marie up bridal style and carried her to their room carefully because of her leg with Gio and Zatanna following behind Zatanna shaking her head.

"Well, pick him up!" Artemis yelled when Wally didn't do anything. "Mhphmhmphmph!" Wally exclaimed. "Mom, he's still gagged." Izzy said as she ungagged her dad. "Thank you Izzy." Wally said and him and his family went to their room.


	19. Chapter 18 - goodbye part 1

**Hey guys, sorry i've been very busy, anyways I'm very sad to see this story almost go. :( But don't worry a suprise awaits at the end...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own young justice**

**Chapter 18**

**Marie's P.O.V**

I woke up in my bed at the cave, well past cave. We must have fallen asleep on the second time we watch Gnomeo and Juliet. It was fun watching Gnomeo and Juliet twice. The second time we tried to guess what the characters were saying before the said it. We must have been so cute, cuddled together..wait! Oh my gosh. If we were cuddled together then the teams must have saw us. Wow, I'm soo going to get teased. Well, at least I'm not alone. I need some air, to think.

**No P.O.V**

Marie walked, well tried to walk with her crutches, to the beach. It was 7am and the sun was on the verge of riseing. She saw a figure sitting on the beach so she decided to check it out, but when she was walking she tripped on a rock and fell. She braced herself for the pain, but it never came. She opened her eyes and saw Jaydon. "Jaydon, is that you?" Marie asked. "Yeah, are you ok?" Jaydon asked her as he helped her sit down on the towel he brought out. "Yeah, what are you doing here?" Marie asked him. "Well, I needed some air and the sun rise is so beautiful." Jaydon explained softly. The two sat, watching the sunset in silence. Not the awkward kind but the comfortable kind.

* * *

"Zee.." Dick said shaking his girlfriend softly. "What..." Zatanna mubled. "Maries gone!" Dick exclaimed. That caught the attention of both Zatanna and Gio who woke up from the chaos. "Check the closet." Gio said. "Already did." Dick replied. Then Wally, Artemis, and Izzy busted in. "Have you guys seen Jaydon?" Wally asked. "No, have you seen Marie?" Gio asked. "No." Artemis replied. "Where could they be?" Zatanna asked panicking. "Well, sometimes when Jaydon wakes up early he likes to watch the sunset." Izzy informed. "Marie too..." Gio replied. "To the beach!" Wally exclaimed as he rushed away.

Both families saw Jaydon and Marie at the beach. Jaydon had one hand on Marie's waist and one on her arm. "Ok, ready...1...2..3.." Jaydon said and Marie threw the rock making it skip. "Awesome!" Marie said. A cough made both of the teens attention to Dick. Jaydon quickly let go of Marie and gave her her crutches. "Dad, we were just skipping rocks." Marie whinned. "Inside both of you." Robin said sternly.

* * *

Everyone was now awake and waited for the two familys to arrive for breakfeast. "Daaaaaadddd!" Marie whinned. "Look, Jaydon, I know I'm not your future father but you better listen and listen good. Do not, hurt Marie or you'll be the one hurt got it? Got it?" Robin said. "G-G-Got it." Jaydon said. "Would you stop it, Dick! Gosh your acting like my dad and you know what I did when he threatened my and told me to stay away...I got closer and god knows what we did when we were teens..NO god knows what we do now so you better shut up Grayson!" Zatanna yelled. "Y-Y-Yes Zee." Dick said. Wally burst out laughing, " Dick, Robin, Scared of Zatanna. Psh!" Wally laughed. "Baywatch!" Artemis exclaimed as she punched Wally in the arm. "S-S-Sorry Artemis." Wally said in shame. The 4 kids laughed. "Parents.." Izzy laughed. "Tell me 'bout it." Gio replied.

After breakfast everyone decided to go outside and play. Gio and Zatanna did a spell for her so her ankle healed faster and she didn't need crutches. The couldn't do it earlier because the didn't know about it until the machine told them. The machine also told them that the could enjoy a few more hours before the go home.

Zatanna and Megan were watching Gio and Mindy build a sandcastle. "Hmmm I think it needs some shells..." Mindy said. "Your, right." Gio said looking at the plain sand castle. "Let's Go!" Mindy said as she took Gio's hand and pulled him closer to the water to look for shells. "They're cute together." Megan said. "Yeah, they are. I'm going to miss them." Zatanna replied. "Let's help them look for shells, I loved doing that with my younger sisters back home." Megan sugested. So the 4 heroes looked for shells for their sandcastle together.

On the mountain Robin,Conner, Wally, and Artemis watched Izzy and Jaydon race. Marie watched. "On your mark, Get set...GO!" Marie screamed. Collen levitated above them with a camera to record it. The race ended in a few minutes and when Jaydon won, he picked Marie up bridal style and ran off somewhere. Robin was furious and Wally was laughing at Robin's priceless face. Robin made Wally go find them while he followed in the r-cycle. And it turned into a full out chase. "Boys." Artemis puffed. "I know." Izzy replied. "Hey!" Collen and Conner shouted together. "Hey, dad, can we go to the training room I wanna punch something." Collen said. So while Robin, And Wally chased Jaydon, Conner and Collen went back to the cave.

Rocket and Kaldure agreed to watch Mandy in addition to Adam. The four were making water balloons because they wanted to have a gaint water balloon fight with everyone after the were done. So by the time the saw the others come in the had 2 medium sized crates, 1 large, and 2 small. One for each family. They carried it out to were Red Arrow and Lian were sparing.

Jade watched as Lian spared her father. She was beating him with ease and she was loving it! "Dad, don't hold back!" Lian shouted. "I'm not I swear." Red Arrow confessed. "He's not, he's just that bad." Jade laughed. And with one swift kick, Roy was on the floor with a sword pressed against his neck. "You win! You win!" Roy said. And everyone must have came in at the wrong moment because from their P.O.V Lian had just beat up Roy.

"It's not what you guys think!" Roy said embarresed. "Looks like you got beat up buy your daughter." Conner laughed. "No..." Roy lied. "Yessss." Jade and Lian laughed as Lian helped her dad up. "Guys..." Adam yelled. "What?" The all exclaimed. "Family water ballon fight!" Rocket and Mandy said. So all the families got in groups and went to the crate that had their names on it. (The larger the family the larger the box/crates) It was war!

A few minutes Batman came in to tell the team that the future team should get ready to go. (Robin asked him to come in a few hours because he was the only person who knew about them and the machine said to get all the people that knew here when they leave) He wasn't really ready to get soaked, but he did. Batman smiled at the families having fun so he really didn't bother them. He just went to the machine that was beeping like crazy. On the machine it had blueprints: For a mind erasing liquid. Emotions and Play: Not his best suit Blueprint: That's better.

Soon enough the ran out of water balloons and Zatanna did a spell do clean up the mess."That was fun." Mandy said. "Yeah, we're going to miss you guys." Rocket said. The others nodded in agreement. "Well, you'll see us in the future." Adam assured. "Guys,I'm hungry." Wally said. "Your,always hungry baywatch but this time I am too." Artemis laughed. Everyone nodded in agreement so the headed to the kitchen. The saw Bruce mixing up a concoction that turned from green to blue and then back to clear. "Umm, Bruce?" Robin asked. "Guys, they have to go...now." Bruce said. "I read all the messages and it told us how to sent them back." "Can we at least eat?" Wally asked. "Wally..."Artemis whinned.

The all met at the training room. They all had to drink this, everyone, even joker. Bruce sent a bottle of it to Arkem and he drunk it already. The the future team will press reset, put the machine back where it belongs and jump through the portal that Zatanna,Gio and Marie make. After they are gone the team plus Bruce drinks it. Bruce had explained to them. The put the plan in action and all was left was to say goodbye and make the portal.

"I'm really going to miss you guys," Zatanna said. As they Grayson family hugged. "You'll see us in the future." Marie assured. "Yeah, I'm going to enjoy raising you." Robin replied. "Yeah, and keeping her away from Jaydon with my help." Gio laughed. "Yeah, Marie...give this to future Dick for me ok?" Dick asked. "Sure dad." Marie replied. "Gio, does your grandpan Giovanni umm visit you?" Zatanna asked holding back tears. "Yeah, every once and a while. Like once a month if there isnt a big mission." Gio replied. And the two went to their friends in the center.

"Bye kiddos." Wally said. "See you in the future kids." Artemis said. The four hugged and Jaydon left to be next to Marie. Izzy pulled Artemis down so she could tell her something, "Mom, Don't be so hard on dad, k?" Izzy says and she runs up to talk to Marie and Jaydon.

Megan was hugging her kids along with Conner and she was crying. "Mommy, don't cry." Mindy pleaded. "Dad, do something!" Collen exclaimed as they broke apart. Conner took Megan's face in his hands and kissed her slowly but it turned more heated and the kids left. After saying, "See you in the future!" and Mandy gave her dad a thumbs up and a wink.

"Bye kid." Roy said akwardly hugging Lian and Jade. "Dad, please don't make me go. Let me stay. I...i really miss you in the future. It's hard...with just me and mom.." Lian cried. "Look, Lian, be strong because your dad will come back. He's been through alot...we've been through alot...if he survived me, he can survive stupid aliens." Jade assured. "T-T-Thanks mom." Lian said as she whiped her tears away. "Now go...and Lian. I promise you, in the future I will be back. Just wait." Red arrow said.

"Bye, A'dam." Kaldure said. "Bye, past dad. Oh, and just so you know, in the future you'll be aquaman." Adam informed. "Bye Adam, I'll miss you." Rocket said as she gave him a hug. "Have fun mom, and be patient wit dad" Adam advised. "K." Rocket said simply.

Every one of the future kids were in the center. "Jaydon, put this in the safe, I reset it and put the password." Marie instructed. Jaydon was back in a flash...lol. "Well, here it goes..." Marie said a little worried that she could not do the spell...

**㈶1CLIFFY㈶0**

**㈵6Don't get your panties in atwist ㈵6**

**㈴4Dont worry ill update tomorrow or midnight whatever suits me㈴5**

**㈸0sorry it took so long, no ones reviewing and it makes me sad ㈵1**

**(There were emojiis there :( The cut it out)**


	20. Chapter 19 - Goodbyes Part 2

**Hey sorry it took foreves I have family in town and I also have been babysitting. So I worked hard to clear my schedule and it's 12:00 am right now but I'll try my best to stay up and write. ;)**

**Chapter 19 part 2**

**August 22, 2028**

"Dick, Nightwing, Robin, whatever you want me to call you. When are the kids coming back?" Wally asked annoying Nightwing who was playing video games in the watchtower. Conner was playing with wolf. Kaldure had atlantis duties. The girls were "cooking" which really meant they were talking about how worried they were for their kids. It's been 2 days but it felt like forever. "I don't know Wally, now shut up, I'm focusing." Dick replied. Yeah, he was worried but he didn't want to show it. That would just worry everyone more.

"Hey, what are you-" Zatanna was cut off. Everyone was now in the living area and tied to shield their eyes from a blinding white light. When the light dimmed it showed 9 kids. "Marie!Gio!" yelled Dick and Zatanna. "Izzy!Jaydon!" Wally and Artemis exclaimed. "Mindy!Mandy!Collen!" Connner and Megan hollered. "Adam!" Raquel and Kaldure greeted. "Lian!" Chesire and one more familiar voice exclaimed. "D-D-DAD!" Lian screamed tears in her eyes as she ran up to her parents and hugged them. "Hey there, I missed you my little warrior." Roy said as he bent down and hugged Lian tears also forming in his eyes.

"Hey, Uncle Roy, when did you come back?" Izzy asked as things had calmed down. "Well, yesterday. I was coming home to see all of you after the mission, which was a success, and found out you guys went to the past!" Roy laughed as Izzy tackled him.

Everyone was in the cave. It was late so they ate a light dinner and the kids were playing their electronic devices that they missed more than their own parents.

The adults were having a mental conversation and not worring that thee kids would notice because they were "catching up" with their electronic devices.

_Dick - So do we tell them about the lost misson_

_Wally - what reminder again_

_Zatanna - The one about when we got sent to the future during a mission gone bad_

_Kaldure - I have been gone for a few days, could you catch me up_

_Rocket - Sure, honey. When we were all apart of the team. A few years after the new years we first kissed we were sent on a misson..._

_Conner - Yeah, and we got sent to the future_

_Megan - Just in time actually, because the back then Robin was dating Barbra and Zatanna and Dicks kids needed to confince them to get back together. _

_Artemis - That wasn't all, while our kids found a way to take us back to the past, there was an attack and luckily we were there to help out._

_Kaldure - where were we?_

_Roy - We were on a trip to Hawii_

_Zatanna - Dick put in a reminder so we wouldn't forget to go to Hawii not matter what or Dick and I wouldn't have gotten back together so we can't break the time line_

_Wally - This will happen in a few years._

_Artemis - Every Year it reminds you._

_Conner - The kids are looking at us_

_Megan - I'll shut off the mind link_

"Mom, Dad. Were you having a mental conversation?" Mindy asked. "No, sweetie." Megan said as all the parents walked toward their kids. "Hey, I have a great idea. How about we all get some rest and sleep over at the watch tower, and tomorrow we have a family day. All of us." Zatanna suggested. "Yay!" The kids exclaimed as they raced to get their spare clothes. "Our secret so no mentioning it." Jade whispered. "agreed we do not want to unravel time." Kaldure replied as they all went to get their spare clothes.

**September 6, 2011**

Bruce was the first to wake up. "Hey, what am I doing here. And why is this small shot cup in my hand?" Bruce thought. The team woke up a few seconds later and thought the same. "Were we drinking?" Artemis asked. "Well, aren't we underage?"Kaldure asked. "Hey, Bats what are you going here?" Robin asked. "I..don't..know.." Bruce said breathless. "Hey, Guys check it out!" Artemis exclaimed looking at her phone. "What is it babe?" Wally asked. "Umm... the date..." Artemis said blushing. "Yeah, I know we have a date on the 7th but its like 3 days way.." Wally replied. Artemis' face turned bright red. "No, it's the 6th." Dick replied. "Wait, what?" Zatanna asked confused as she checked her phone. "I could have sworn today was suppose to be the 4th." Conner informed. "Well, maybe we did drink and we just blacked out." Rocket assumed. "Yeah, maybe your right.." Kaldure said. "Wait, then shouldn't our heads been hurting. I mean that's what useally happens to m..my friends." Artemis said quickly. (She was about to say me lol) "I don't know, but I will go an analyze this." Bruce said walking out.

Everyone went their separate ways and that left Dick and Zatanna ready to watch a movie. "What movie, Zee?" Dick asked looking through the shelf. "How about Gnomeo and Juliet?" Zatanna answered. Dick looked at were Gnomeo and Juliet was and it had a little note that read:

_I had to borrow this for a while thx ~ M_

"Hmm, that's strange..." Robin mumbled. "What?" Zatanna asked coming over to Dick. "Umm, this note." Dick replied handing it to Zatanna. Zatanna took it and she saw a little girl that looked like her and Robin, but with blue eyes unlike her own. She said, "Hi, I'm Marie" "Umm, Zee..." Robin asked waveing a hand infront of her. "Oh, I saw someone that looked like you and me but with Blue eyes that didn't look like Mine. She said her name was Marie.." Zatanna said. A single tear rolled down Dick's eyes. "Robin, are you ok?" Zatanna asked. "Yeah, it's just, Marie, kinda sounds like the name of a really close person too me.. she pasted away though..." Robin said tears coming from his mask. "Um hey how about the movie Dumbo?" Zatanna asked trying to lighten the mood. Dick zoned out and he heard someone sing;

_Baby Mine, Don't you cry_

_Baby Mindy, Dry your eyes_

_Rest your head close to my heart_

_Never part baby of mine._

"That was great Marie." He heard a voice say...his own voice?

"Dick? Are you ok?" Zatanna asked. "Yeah, I'm good, I just heard something.." Dick replied and before he could say what Bruce came in. "Guys, I analyzed the drink it's a concoction to make us forget the last 2 days." Bruce explained. "I don't know..." Bruce replied

**!THE END!**

(If you want to read what happens after this it's in my other story The Grayson Life)

PLease review if you want a sequal!


End file.
